


dirty knees

by King_of_Sin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Sin/pseuds/King_of_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head down, ass up, that's the way Chewie likes to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty knees

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Hux: Chewbacca has more of a romantic relationship with Rey than Kylo Ren does tbh

Rey cried out as her body was pushed forward, the skin of her elbows scraping across the cold metal of the Falcon. She breathed heavily, working her way through the pain as he thrusted harder.  
  
She was so full, _so fucking full_ of him, and it made her whimper, panting hard as his thrusting got harder, and his hips started slamming into her ass. Rey tilted her head back as his cock found that one little spot inside her, making her cry out, hips jerking.  
  
“C-Chewie... there, please.”  
  
The Wookie whined in response, and his grip on her hips got harder as he starting driving his cock deep into her, aiming for the spot she had asked for.  
  
Rey didn’t think she’d ever felt so full in her life – sex with Finn had been... an awkward new experience for the both of them, and it hadn’t been that great – but then Finn had shacked up with Poe and left her hanging.  
  
Force knew she wasn’t having sex with Luke, and she’d rather throw herself from the previous Starkiller Base than even look at Kylo Ren or General Hux in that way.  
  
Then she’d gone on a mission with Chewbacca, and the Wookie... well.  
  
It was unconventional, and people were really wondering about the state of her knees, but it wasn’t her fault that Wookies preferred doing it on all fours.  
  
Chewie gave a particularly hard thrust, and Rey’s legs slipped further open as she jolted forward, crying out. She felt so full, so fucking full and it was making her even wetter – she could feel her juices slipping down her thighs.  
  
Rey drew quick, ragged breaths and reached down to run her fingers over her clitoris, her moans getting deeper, and more breathless with each touch and thrust.  
  
“C-Chewie I’m gonna...” Rey didn’t get to finish.  
  
Chewie gave one hard thrust and she screamed, sparks dancing over her closed eyelids as she came, juices running down her thighs, making Chewie’s fur stick to her.  
  
She whimpered, panting hard as Chewie kept going, groaning above her. She could feel him throbbing, feel how hot he was and then he was filling her up, making her cry out again. She winced at the feeling of his knot expanding, linking them together, and finally fell to the ground as best she could, panting hard.  
  
Chewie lay carefully on top of her, arm around her waist as they lay there. Chewie whined.  
  
Rey chuckled. “You can say that again.” It was a murmur from her lips before she shifted so they were laying on their sides. She pressed her naked back against his chest, and closed her eyes, still panting.  
  
Chewie held her tightly, and Rey let herself drift off to sleep, satisfied.


End file.
